The Secret Of Haruhi Suzumiya And Kyon
by TheOfficerandGentleman
Summary: "Just remember Kyon." Haruhi said whispering in his ear. "This will be our little secret."/ KyonXHaruhi/


_Disclaimer= I own nothing.__ HS belongs to Kyoto Animation and Nagaru Tanigawa. I hope you enjoy! :)_

* * *

_**The Secret of Haruhi Suzumiya and Kyon**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1 : Cat Out Of The Bag**_

* * *

"Hmm…it's quite strange actually." Itsuki Koizumi said with his usual smile as he looked at the cards he was holding. The SOS Brigade club room was quiet, which was expected when Haruhi was not here to boss us around. Miss Asahina, who was wearing the lovely maid outfit, sat peacefully and took a drink of her tea. It was a rare sight to see her relaxing for once. Yuki Nagato read a book about…well I'm not even sure. Whatever it was that she was reading, it was written in 16th century Spain. Oh well as long as it not alienates her. Koizumi and I were getting tired of playing Othello and chess, so we moved on to playing cards.

The club's window gave us beautiful view outside, with the sunset hiding behind the mountains, the last ray of sun shining over the mountaintops. This along with the peace and quiet, there is nothing more that I can possibly ask for. Times like these are rare so we seize the moment and make the most of it. So, why am I not happy? Why am I acting like a usual Debbie downer? It is because moments like these just don't last.

''What is it?" I asked, not keeping my gaze of my own cards. I was certainly not in the mood for any small talk. Not that this in any way stopped esper boy from bothering me.

"Whatever it is, never before has something like this happen. Today is a red letter day. The Agency is very impressed with your work Kyon." Koizumi and Mikuru stood up from their chairs giving me a standing ovation. While Yuki looked up from her book and nodded. I was happy that they were happy for once but I had no idea what I did that was so revolutionary.

"My work? What's going on?" I asked raising an eyebrow, not sure where this was actually going.

"Don't be so modest Kyon. You are after all the reason why Miss Suzumiya stopped from destroying this world. You saved it on many occasions. Whether you like it or not you're _The Alpha and Omega _for her.

That very much is true. For some unfathomable reason, I'm the chosen one by Haruhi. Why she took such an interest to an ordinary high schooler like myself, I have no idea. All I know is that if there is any problems then 99% of the time its me. Then again the esper was telling me about events that never happened before. There is no way I have something to do with this. "Cut to the chase Koizumi."

Despite my rudeness, Itsuki smiled and finally explained. "It's been seven days. Seven days since any sort of activities in closed space. No celestials, nothing. It is a ghost town. To make things more interesting all those closed spaces are disintegrating into dust. Something like this never happened before.''

This certainly had my interest. I definitely had some notion on what's going one. It is about…..uh…I just don't want to talk about…_that_…right now. Sorry.

"In fact, the Agency is so impressed with the work that they say our services are no longer needed.'' A long silence could have been heard, before he continued,"….. They say that we should go."

Go, as in not bothering me again and I can go back to living a normal life? In that case, adios, auf wiedersehen and goodbye!

"Then why don't you go?"

My question left Miss Asahina in tears. Teardrops were falling down those Hazel eyes. No not you Miss Asahina! You can stay! Okay, that was completely uncalled for. I know that esper tends to get under my skin but he has good intentions.

Koizumi chuckled, "It's not that easy. After everything that happened to us, I feel that we are like a family."

Yeah, a dysfunctional one with that makes me want to tear my hair out. I kept that to myself.

"Would you mind telling me how you did it Kyon?"

Wait…How did he…I was slightly embarrassed.

"Does it really matter?" I asked. This time getting more annoyed. Seriously, shut up already!

"Just curious that's all.'' Well did you ever hear about curiosity that killed the cat?

"What's done is done. Shouldn't you be grateful that everything is fine?. There are no longer distortion in time or no potential to auto evolution anymore" For now that is.

"So what did you do Kyon?" Gosh, why did he have to be so persistent? "Don't get me wrong I'm grateful and all but it's the Agency, they want answers."

"'Like perhaps you have admitted your feelings for Miss Suzumiya. Maybe you told her those three special words."

I had no idea whether he was serious or just kidding around. For his sake it better be the latter.

"Got any 6?" I asked, changing the topic back to the game. Hopefully he would shut about it and not mention it again.

Fortunately for me, the esper did not. Itsuki looked at his cards and smiled "Go fish.''

I took a card from the pack. Now things were starting to look better for me. I might win this game.

_**WHOOSH!**_

Like I said moments like these just don't last.

Haruhi Suzumiya kicked the door open so hard that it could have easily rip off its hinges. Despite claims of nothing happening in closed space, her pissed of face probably told Itsuki otherwise. It looked like Revelation was at hand.

"Kyon you idiot_**!**_ " Haruhi yelled. "How many times, did I tell to update the SOS Brigade website_**!?**_''

Why did we have a website again? No one believes in espers, aliens, time travellers or in any sort of paranormal existence. Even if they did why would they consult us of all people? Besides, the sites logo looked like abysmal. Like someone vomited and threw a tape worm on it. The site had about fifty views in total. All of those views were Haruhi's.

"Why bother doing it? You are the only person who is going to check in on this site."

Haruhi gasped taking what I said as very offensive. The egocentric club leader placed her hands on her hips. "So not only are you disobeying the SOS Brigade leader's commands but you are questioning it? You are unbelievable. As the official SOS first member you should be ashamed of yourself and furthermore…"

I sighed. Here we go again.

* * *

Koizumi found it to be odd that she was acting this way and yet no celestial giants were seen in closed space. In fact, there was not even a warning of one around the horizon from his colleges. _'Strange indeed.' _Itsuki Koizumi thought as he continued to watch Kyon and Haruhi argue.

* * *

"That's it!" My fist slammed on the table hard. It took everyone by surprise, even Haruhi who took a few steps back. I could not care less if the closed space got worse by the second. The World, Pluto, Mars and the entire galaxy can blow up for all I care but not before I was going have my say in this_**. **_

"You know what? I'm sick and tired of your crap Haruhi! The entire universe does not resolve around you! You're unbearable and inconsiderate. I can't wait for college. Because I am sick of this club and I'm sick of you!"

Never thought the day would come

I took breaths, flabbergasted with the outburst I just had. Everyone has a breaking point. I finally reached mine. Haruhi looked gotten to and was definitely not going to let me have the final say in this. Did I honestly expect anything less from Haruhi and that that damn pride of hers?

"You!" She pointed to Mikuru who was crying over Haruhi and me fighting.

"You!" This time she pointed to Yuki who was still reading her book. She does not seem to be fazed of the fight.

"And you!" Lastly she pointed to Koizumi who was no longer smiling.

"Out!" She pointed to the door. Great, now I'm going to get it. Needless to say if you were in any of those three's shoes you would do as she says and go, leaving me like a lone wolf to fend for myself or so I thought. While Miss Asahina and Yuki did go, Koizumi stayed.

The esper certainly did not feel comfortable leaving the two of us alone. Honestly, I can't blame him for that. Last time I was this livid I almost hit Haruhi when we made that movie. He stood up from his chair ''Suzimiya-san If I must assist-"

It only angered Haruhi further, when she saw Koizumi was still in the clubroom "So now you're are also disobeying my commands?"

Koizumi raised his hands in defence, "No it is nothing like that Miss Suzumiya. I-"

"**GET OUT**_**!**_**''**

The esper was out of the clubroom as fast as a speed of light. He, Mikuru and Yuki were gone but not out of sight. They stood behind the SOS door making sure this would not get any more worse than it already is but they were not so discreet while doing it.

It led to the three of them being caught red handed at the door when Haruhi Suzimiya opened it. Oh crap. If you thought she was angry before then you have not seen anything yet. Her eyes filled with fury sending daggers to the three of them.

Koizumi chuckled nervously as he grabbed the alien and time traveller. "Silly us. We were just on our way. Enjoy the evening Miss Suzumiya''.

I took sigh of relief when they were all gone but I could not help but feel that Haruhi overdid it. Same could have been said about me. Still it was her idea to begin with.

"Couldn't you find a better way for the two of us to be alone?" I asked Haruhi, who was still making sure that the coast was clear. Once it was she slammed the door closed and locked it. The club leader turned around facing me. Seeing Haruhi blush was something you would see once in a blue moon. Maybe she should have told them to go home.

She wrapped her arms around my neck. Our noses were touching in an eskimo kiss "Where's the fun in that my Kyon-kun bear? ''

Typical Haruhi behaviour.I thought with a smile. And I guess I would not want it any other way. Why did she decide to date a normal guy like myself? I remembered she said she had no interest in the normal people like me. For some reason she wanted to keep our relationship a secret from the entire school. I know that's weird but well that's Haruhi for you.

"So are you taking me out or what?" Haruhi asked with her usual demeanour "And remember you're paying Kyon."

I opened my wallet. The only thing in there was a bubble-gum wrap. It has been a while since I've got allowance money.

"Hey we can go to my house.'' I recommended. A mischievous smirk came across Haruhi's face, as she grabbed my tie. No nothing like that! "My mom is making Japanese curry and my dad is on his way home from work. I want you to meet them."

''You want me to meet them t-tonight!?'' She slightly shuddered at her question, worried that they would not like her, which would be asinine by the way. It was so unlike Haruhi to doubt herself. "Are you crazy? I can't go like this!"

''Nonsense, you look great! Come on Haruhi, they won't bite'' We left the clubroom, walking side by side in the empty school hallways. I took her by the hand, with our fingers interlocked. It was a good thing that we were the only two there. After all we don't the cat to get out of the bag.

By now you're probably wondering what wrong with me. There isn't. No, it's not from that nasty fall on my head last December. No, I am not being blackmailed. No, I'm not being brainwashed. And no Taniguchi it's not because I've been bitten by the craziness of the Suzumiya bug. I make no mistake when I say that I'm in love with Haruhi Suzumiya.

* * *

_Author's Note=This is my first time working on a first person point of view( If you don't count that crappy Kyon's poem I wrote :P).I'm not going to lie, __I feel conflicted with this story.I did not want to upload this at all. It way to OOC and mushy lovey stuff which is certainly not my forte when it comes to writing, so what's a writer got to do? Its taking space on my hard drive and someone out there might like. If you liked it, awesome. If you didn't then I can see why._

_Regardless thank you for reading. It makes me happy that someone out there took time to read it. I appreciate the support. __ Next update will be The Name is Smith, John Smith and then Total Eclipse of the Heart (A Battlefield and HS crossover). I'm going to release a drabble of KyonXHaruhi fic also. A few more chapters and this'll be done as well._

_All My Love,_

_The Officer and Gentleman _


End file.
